


Snake and Richter got see a Movie

by AstroAstroAstro



Category: Metal Gear, Super Smash Brothers, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comedy, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Muscles, OOC, Other, Out of Character, Sleepovers, Theatre, cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAstroAstro/pseuds/AstroAstroAstro
Summary: Richter is mad at Snake for not remember to take him to see a movie





	1. Snake and Richter got see a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> I've been shipping these two a lot lately, a lot of my shipping is from fucking around in camera mode in ssbu. But this video on Instagram came up and i loved it, I have basicly stolen the idea of the video but i will credit the original source https://www.instagram.com/p/BrwfjshnCho/
> 
> nintentodes, if you are reading, your editing is amazing
> 
> the second chapter will be original

Richter arrives at Snake’s house in his blue BMW, he was annoyed at the fact that Snake was meant to meet him at his house but he never arrived. Richter exited his car to make his way to Snake’s front door, Richter knocked the door. He stood waiting for Snake with his arms crossed and with a sour look on his face. Footsteps could be heard coming from behind the door, Snake opened the door

“It’s time!” Richter exclaimed. 

“Kept you waiting, huh?” Snake replied in a devilishly delightful tone.

Did he plan for this to happen? What does he mean? I thought. “We’re gonna miss our movie, we need to go now,”. 

Snake had a puzzled look on his face, he seemed to remember something. He looked at the clock on the wall, the hands read 1:15. His phone got a notification, he took it out to look at what it said. It said: SHOW AT 1:15 WITH RICHTER, DON’T FORGET. He looked back at Richter, “It’s showtime!”.

“All right, let’s go,” Richter said. 

Richter rushes to his car, Snake followed the blue-clad man and sat in the passenger seat. Richter sat next to Snake in the driver's seat and drove off. He drove fast, Richter did not want to miss the movie, he was excited to see this movie since he saw the trailer and he knew that Snake would also like the movie. 

Richter and Snake arrive at where the theater would be, but they did not know the area well so they were lost. They searched for a few minutes, it seemed that all hope was lost. But a glimmer of hope shined when Snake saw the red AMC logo. 

“There!” he called out. 

Richter looked up, his disappointment turned into glee, he’s never been this to see a theater. But now is not the time to celebrate, Richter and Snake make their way over to the AMC. They burst through doors of the theater and make there way to the counter to get their tickets and snacks. They each got a drink and a popcorn to share. They quickly make their way to their cinema, they find their seats. Richter was relieved as they just made it for the start of the movie. Snake began to eat the popcorn.

“How’s the popcorn?” Richter asked.

“Tasty,”


	2. After the Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richter and Snake have a sleepover

Richter and Snake finished their movie, they walk out of the theater. They both seemed to enjoy the movie, they both had smiles on their faces. 

“That was such a good movie!” Richter said, “What do you think?”

“No, that was the worst movie of the year!!” Snake replied jokingly. 

“Oh, come on,” Richter said, adding to the joke. They both laugh.

They both walk out of the theater and make their way to Richter’s car. They both enter and drive off to Snakes house. They continued to discuss the movie during their ride to Snake’s house. They arrive at the house. 

“Thanks for driving me, I’m sorry for forgetting about the movie.” Snake said, about to leave the car.

“It’s alright,” Richter replied. 

“Is there anything I can do to make up for it?”.

“Hmm…” Richter pondered, “Impromptu sleepover?” 

“Ehh, why not, this is fanfic after all,” Snake agreed. 

Richter parked the car in Snake’s driveway, they both exit the car and make their way inside. 

“I’m gonna get changed into my pajamas, help yourself to any food,” Snake said. 

“What’s wrong to what your wearing, the grey spandex is perfect for sleeping,” Richter said jokingly.

Snake looked down at his body, covered from neck to toe in a grey suit that left nothing to the imagination, he looked back to Richter, “No,”

“Well if your getting changed, do you mind giving me something to wear?”

“Sure,” Snake said as he retreated to his room. 

He took off his utility belts and unzipped his suit off dropping it to the floor, “Why did I wear this out?” he looked at himself in the mirror, “the headband stays,” he pulled out two pairs of sweatpants and a t shirt. Snake put on one of the pairs of pants and walked out to Richter waiting, Richter was shocked to see Snake bare-chested, Richter began to focus of Snake’s body. 

“Here you go,” Snake said, handing Richter the clothes. 

“T-thanks,” Richter tried not to stumble on his words. He was hesitant to undress in front of Snake, “Umm, do you mind turning around?” 

“Believe me, I’ve seen worse, seeing another men naked is nothing,” Snake replied. 

“True, I guess,” Richter said. He began to undress with Snake watching him. Richter felt very awkward, not only is he undressing in front of another man, he's undressing in front of someone who he is crushing on. Richter changed into the clothes. 

“Looking good,” Snake smirked, “I’m gonna go to bed now, good night,”

“Uhh, Snake, where do I sleep? You don't have anywhere to sleep, the only furniture is the clock on the wall,” Richter paused, trying to gain the confidence to say this, “C-can I sleep with you?”

“Ok,” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, It’s the price I pay for having Otacon design my house,” Snake chuckled, “Meet me in my bed,” Snake walk through to his bedroom and lied down on his bed. Richter walked in after him and lied down next to him. 

“You’re bed seems really big for only you,” Richter said.

“You don’t know what I do,” Snake said, deadpan. Richter froze, “I’m kidding… but I wish I wasn’t,”

“What do you mean?” Richter asked. 

“Well I’m a busy man. With Smash being out, I have a lot to do. You could relate, you’re in it with me,” Snake sighed.

“You’re right, that’s also how we met,”

“Right… So you should you know how hard it is to keep a partner with our schedule,”.

Richter sits up and looks across the room, “Well, about that. I know this may seem weird but, Snake, I really like you,”  
“What?” Snake replied, he also sat up. 

“I-i don’t know why, but there is something about you that I lo-” 

Snake cut off Richter by grabbing his chin and pulling him in to kiss him quickly.

“Wha?!”

“I really don’t have the time for emotions. We can speed this up if you want, I have a pair of rings and a priest on speed dial,”

“Th-that’s a little too fast,”

“Sex?”

Richter gasped, the prospect of having sex with Snake this quickly shocked him, “Err, no,”

“Then what else?” Snake asked.

“I liked that kiss, we could do that,” 

“Ok,” 

They both lean into a kiss, Richter’s hand slowly mad it’s way to Snake’s chiseled chest, feeling his strong pecs excited him, Snake did the same by putting his hands through the bottom of Richter’s shirt. They were both locked within each others passion, both feeling each others body, both loving the taste of each others lips. They break the kiss

“How about that?” Snake asked. 

“That’s good. I’m tired though, can I cuddle with you?” Richter replied.

“Sure,” 

Both men slide back into bed, Richter holds onto the side of Snake’s chest, caressing it with his hand, “Would you want to continue to do this?” 

“How often?” Snake asked.

“Until I’m ready to get more serious,” Richter said.

“We can still do that,” 

“No, this is good for now,” 

“Ok, Good night, Richter,” 

“Good night, Snake,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i just wrote fanfic on new years eve/day. huh 
> 
> anyways 
> 
> happy birthday earth ♥  
> 2019


End file.
